


Then I Met You

by WaffleChocobo



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, but only normal plot levels, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaffleChocobo/pseuds/WaffleChocobo
Summary: Akira was just trying to make through school unnoticed but then a blonde boy burst into his life.An more Akira/Ryuji heavy interpretation of Persona 5's opening.





	Then I Met You

Before Akira came to Yongen he’d already decided to blend into the background as much as possible. He traded in all his old bright tee shirts that used to be his favorite for plain colored shirts and jeans. Akira bought some big cheap glasses so people were less likely to see his eyes. Nothing stood out, there was no reason to even suspect he was even an ounce of trouble. He was polite to his new rude guardian and dutifully cleaned his new…living space he hesitated calling it home. Akira was pretty sure homes weren’t supposed to be dusty bug infested storage rooms. Everything was going according to plan until the rain started on his walk to school. The building was in sight but instead of running he tried to wait it out. Akira was polite to the girl who joined him and the strange teacher who offered him a ride. He was almost convinced that maybe it was possible to get through this year quietly when suddenly a loud bright colored boy burst into his quiet rainy day. 

“Dammit, Screw that pervy teacher!” the blonde exclaimed as the car drove away. 

“Pervy Teacher…?” Akira questioned without really thinking. While driving a student to school was strange the man didn't seem that bad.The boy turned around to look at him and it was then his brain realized he had screwed up. Really badly. This guy had trouble written all over him from his blond hair to his shoes and that was not what he needed right now. Not to mention the guy looked very angry. 

“What do you want? Planning on rattin me out to Kamoshida?” Akira had no idea what he was talking about though a huge part of him wanted to scream at his terrible luck but that wasn’t a good way to make an impression so Akira did his best to calmly ask who was Kamoshido. 

“Uh in that car just now. That was Kamoshida?” Well that was nice to know but Akira really wasn’t quite sure it was important but he listened as the vulgar boy ranted on.

“He does whatever the hell he wants. Who does he think he is—The king of the castle? Don’t you agree?” Oh boy, now he had to respond great. Akira still confused but starting to get a little annoyed. “King of a castle?”

The boy stuttered and was almost about to explain his weird analogy then stopped.

“You don’t know Kamoshida and your going to Shujin? Are you for real?”

“I think so.” Akira replied finally unable to hold back his sarcasm anymore.

The boy didn’t seem to get it. Instead of explaining what he meant Akira asked him a question. He was pretty sure he knew they answer but well asking never killed anyone, probably.

“Do you go to Shujin?” The boy practically rolled his eyes as if its obvious. 

“Uh Yeah. No other school has a uniform like this!” The boy leaned closer to Akira. Akira got a better look at his face, it was obvious now his hair was dyed but it still looked fluffy and oddly petable. 

“Second year. Same grade.” The boy mumbled under his breathe. Then squinted as if he was trying to place his face in a line up. 

“Don’t recognize you though and you don’t…so Oh!” The boy returned back to a normal talking distance.

“You, a transfer student?” Akira nodded hoping this conversation would end soon. Luckily his wish was granted after the boy mumbled something under his breathe again. 

“Well this rain ain’t too bad now. We better get to school, don’t wanna be late.” Just as he started to relax and begin the walk to school. Life bit back again because suddenly Akira felt really light headed. From the groans next to him it seemed the other boy did too. 

“Dammit, I wanna go home.” Akira murmured an agreement, though it wasn’t the best company it was nice not being alone in his misery. He still felt bad but with he followed the boy quietly to the school. Only it wasn’t a school. Instead of what was advertised on the fancy brochure he’d read stood a tall western castle. That looked straight out of some old rpg. 

“Woah! What the heck?” The boy stared wide eyed at the castle. Well, at least he knew for sure this was weird.

“We didn’t…this should be right?” The boy scrutinized the strange castle as Akira read the sign. Shujin Academy it proclaimed in big neat stone characters. 

“I guess we’ll have to ask someone….” Akira hoped this was just some big school event neither of them knew about. They slowly entered the place that claimed to be Shujin Academy but to their dismay the interior matched the exterior. Grand chandeliers and velvet carpets greeted them instead of dim lights and grey floors. Akira never thought he’d ever want to see grey school floors but well life had a way of surprising him. The blonde tried checking his phone probably to double check their location but based on the “What the hell?!” Akira assumed he had no service. Akira glanced at his phone and confirmed no service but a strange eye flashed at him. Akira tried to push out the thought that this was a horror movie scenario as clanking metal sounds approached them. Quickly he figured out what made that sound, as a man in a strange suit of armor stared them both down. 

“Dude what’s goin on? Are they students?” The blonde questioned as another suit of armor came out of nowhere and began to surround them. 

“I don’t know? Is this a prank?” Akira prayed that this was just some weird hazing ritual though the other boys shocked expression made him doubt that. 

“No, that stuffs real! We gotta run!” The boy yelled as he turned back towards him. Akira nodded and followed but they didn’t even make it out of the room before more strange knights appeared. Suddenly his head hurt even more and then he found himself swimming in darkness. His last coherent thought being, well this has been a great first day.

——————————————————————————————————————————-

A familiar voice prodded Akira into consciousness. Though for some reason his brain couldn’t quite place where he knew it from. After several attempts Akira managed to force his eyes open. The boy from before was next to him. Oh that must have been who was calling him. He rubbed his head and blinked before taking in his surroundings. They were in some small cell it looked like based on the chains and prison bars. The boy shot Akira a worried look. 

“Are you okay?” He asked. Akira nodded. 

“You okay?” He was honestly surprised his voice sounded as normal as it did. 

“Yeah, more or less…” The boy stretched out his arms as if to double check everything was still in working order. The boy then seemed to take in the cell and after his initial confusion wore off Akira watched as he shook the cell bars and yelled, but the only answer was screams from somewhere nearby. The boy backed up. 

“Is this some kinda weird tv set?” Akira wished that was correct but given his luck it was probably somewhere much worse. The screaming became much louder and they both ran forward to peer out the bars as if it was an instinct. 

“This isn’t good…” Akira whispered as the other boy yelled something. He probably just accepted this was all real.

“Dude this is bad we need to get out of here!” Akira very much agreed with that. Another examination of their cell basically confirmed the locked door was the only exit. He was about to try and formulate a plan when the metal footsteps of those strange knights approached. Akira felt his while body tense up, that could mean nothing good he was sure of it. The knights confirmed his suspicions the moment they stood in front of their cell.

“Be glad,” the strange robotic voice told them, “Your punishment has been decided. For the crime of unlawful entry, you are sentenced to death.”

“What?” Akira gasped as the other boy screamed, “No Way!” The knights formation parted as a new voice explained.

“No ones allowed to do as they please in my castle.” The teacher from before approached their cell wearing a ridiculous outfit that Akira would normally laugh at but the situation was far too serious for that. 

“Is that…. Kamoshida?” The boy asked trying to get a better look from between the prison bars. The strange Kamoshida sneered down at the other boy from outside their cage.  
“Ah the invader was you, Sakamoto. I thought it was some thief. Well it looks you haven’t learned your lesson huh?” Kamoshida then turned to Akira.

“Oh look you brought a friend this time! Because your so useless, you can’t do anything by yourself.” Akira found himself getting angry at these insults but the other boy yelled back first.

“This ain’t funny, you asshole!” The strange Kamoshida looked angry and shouted.

“Is that how you speak to a king!” Then suddenly he laughed. 

“You don’t understand the position your in at all. Not only did you sneak into my castle, but now you’ve insulted the king too.” King Kamoshida motioned towards the knights. 

“Its time for an execution. Take him out!” He commanded and suddenly the door burst open. Knight marched into the cell and all either of them could do was walk backwards until they hit a wall. 

“Goddamit…” Sakamoto sounded a mixture of both anger and fear. As Akira was drowning in so much dread that he couldn’t say a word. Suddenly Sakamoto rammed one of the knights and managed to knock it over.

“Come on! We gotta get out of here!” He called for Akira and that was a mistake because it was in that pause that another knight knocked the boy down. It was as he groaned on the floor that Akira’s body began to work again. Uselessly he pushed at the knights surrounding Sakamoto in a very threatening circle but they just ignored him. Sakamoto from his place on the floor spoke up again. 

“Just go..” He groaned but nothing in Akira could stand the thought of abandoning him like this.

King Kamoshida seemed amused by this exchange. 

“What a heartless friend, to even think about running away.” Sakamoto growled somehow even in what looked to be a tremendous amount of pain he found the strength to yell back.

“He ain’t a friend!” Which was true but Akira had no idea why he was screaming about it now. Sakamoto struggled to get up but couldn’t the only thing he could do was beg Akira to run. Akira was shocked this guy cared so much about him getting out. Even if he wanted to leave King Kamoshida blocked the exit and had seemingly had enough of all this. 

“Pathetic Scum too scared to even run away isn’t worth my time.” The King pushed Akira aside and stood in front of Sakamoto. 

“I’ll focus on Sakamoto’s execution first.” The King began punching Sakamoto as two knights held the boy in place. All Akira could do was watch since another knight held its sword at his neck. Akira knew King Kamoshida was right about one thing, he certainly was pathetic. Still he couldn’t just do nothing. 

“Are you insane?!” Akira screamed. King Kamoshida let Sakamoto fall to the floor then turned towards Akira. In a flash they were face to face. 

“That look in your eyes irritates me.” Akira found himself shoved against the wall and held in place by two guards now. 

“Still lets finish this one first, then your next.” King Kamoshida motioned toward Sakamoto and the Knights surrounding him all swung their swords up.

“No, no I don’t wanna die!” Sakamoto cried out as King Kamoshida smirked. This was hopeless, there was nothing he could do. 

**Whats the matter? Simply going to watch him die?** A voice that didn’t seem to come from anywhere asked. Akira decided he must be going insane.

**Death awaits him if you do nothing.** He knew that dammit but the last time something like this happened…

**Do you think your previous choice was a mistake?** It wasn’t. Apparently King Kamoshida decided to change the method of execution to choking instead of beheading because Akira looked up and Sakamoto’s face as he struggled to breathe broke him. No more. No More. NO MORE!

**Very well, I have heeded your resolve.** His body felt like it was exploding. 

**Vow, I am thou, Thou art I!** After that it felt less like exploding and more like something was beginning to burst out of his skin.

**Thou who are willing to perform sacrilegious acts for thine own justice, Call my name and Release thy rage!** “I will stop you.” Akira found himself calmly stating despite the strange thing threatening to tear his flesh apart. King Kamoshida stopped and turned toward Akira.

“What did you say?” Sakamoto gasped for air and Akira found his resolve to repeat himself. 

“I will stop you.” The King stared him down but Akira refused to let his determination waver, not now. 

“Fine since you want to die so bad, I’ll deal with you first.” The two knights holding him in place tightened their grip as a third moved forward to lop of his head. Just as the sword was about to make contact a gust of wind pushed it back and something formed on Akira’s face. He pulled at it until finally it burst free and blood began to run down his face. He didn’t feel pain anymore. Akira felt a strange joy, a sense of freedom he hadn’t felt in years. Suddenly the blood burst into flames and began to devour him. He knew somehow though that these flames wouldn’t hurt him they existed to burn away all but the true self. The voice swirled around him about to take shape all he needed to do was simply say. “Persona.” The voice laughed and sent all the knights flying back. 

**I am Arsene, Pillager of Twilight.** The voice introduced itself and it turned everything but King Kamoshida into dust. 

**I am the rebel soul that resides within you, I shall grant you the power to break through this crisis if you so desire.** Oh how, he desired that. Akira turned toward King Kamoshida he backed away sprouting insults. But before either of them could do anything Sakamoto rammed into King Kamoshida. Akira heard a clang and spotted a king that had follow out of the bastards pocket. 

“I got the key lets go!” Akira yelled and luckily Sakamoto was fast on his feet. They both made it out of the cell and locked it before the king found his footing. Without thinking Akira grabbed the others hand and started running. After they turned a few corners his legs burned and he stopped for a moment. 

“Dude what was that? You just suddenly were on fire and then your clothes changed and hey! There back to normal again!” Akira hadn’t really noticed when but Sakamoto was right he felt normal again though he really didn’t know if his clothes had ever changed.

“I don’t know. But what ever that was it sure was useful.” Akira felt so tired but they still hadn’t escaped the dungeons yet. 

“Oh god, I thought I was gonna die.” It seemed like the reality of their near death and escape was really hitting Sakamoto now.

“Me too.” Akira replied at a loss for what else to say. Sakamoto sighed. 

“Thanks man, I don’t get it but you sure saved my ass and I don’t even know your name.” 

“Akira…….Akira Kurusu.” He managed into breathes.

“Cool. Im Ryuji Sakamoto. Nice to meet ya.” Akira heard metal in the distance. 

“Same but we should really get moving.” Ryuji stretched. 

“Of Course bro, Lead the way! I’ll follow wherever you go!” For some reason that refilled Akira’s determination. Part of him was sure everything was gonna be fine now. 

 

They wandered around the dungeons until a voice called out to them.

“Hey, Hey over here.” Akira looked for the source only to find a weird cat thing in a cell. 

“What the fuck is that?” Ryuji said what Akira found himself thinking.

“Let me out!” The cat demanded. 

“Why?” Akira asked but before the cat could replay loud metal clanging steps caught his attention. 

“Shit there back. Where’s the exit?” Ryuji scanned the hallway to try and find something. 

“I know a way out!” The cat claimed. Akira was skeptically but there really wasn’t any other options. 

“Fine, show us!” Akira yelled as he broke down the cats cell door. 

“Follow me!” Without a better option they did and after a few weird turns the cat led them to a room with no way out. 

“Up there!” The cat pointed to a small air duct. 

“Are you sure?” Akira doubted such a tiny thing led outside. Ryuji didn’t share his doubt and immediate climbed up. Akira couldn’t hear any knights but after a moment Ryuji called from outside.

“Well thanks um…” The cat crossed it’s arms. 

“Morgana! and don’t worry you guys owe me for this!” Akira nodded and decided not to think about that as he crawled outside. As soon as they were both outside the world shifted and twisted until they both landed on the street outside the school. 

Akira stood up and looked at the castle but instead of that a very quiet school stood in the distance. 

“We made it.” Akira sighed in relief. 

“Dude.” Was all Ryuji could say as he too stared at the school. 

The rest of the day was a blur. Oh it for sure wasn’t good but nothing really beats almost dying to an alternate reality? version of your teacher. After class ending a hand wound its way around his shoulder. 

“Hey dude, todays been hell lets go get lunch.” Ryuji guided him out of the school and to lunch place nearby. 

“I can’t believe any of that happened. What a first day…” Akira murmured as they sat down. 

“I know dude, if you weren’t with me. I’d think I was going crazy.” Ryuji leaned closer to him.

“Though i’ve been meaning to ask. Whats your deal? Its kinda late to transfer?” Akira sighed. He hated explaining it. Quietly he explained how his previous attempt to save someone ended up with him arrested for something he didn’t do. 

Ryuji shook with anger. Akira can’t say he’s surprised but he is disappointed. 

“THATS NOT FAIR!” Ryuji yelled. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong!” Wait. Wait, Ryuji was mad for him? That had never happened before. Akira find himself chuckling. 

“Dude this ain’t funny. They ruined your life!” Akira nodded. 

“No, it’s just this morning. I was kinda regretting talking to you but now I'm really glad I did.” Ryuji looked confused, so Akira continued.

“I’ve told my parents, all my old friends this same story but your the first person whose ever believed me.” Ryuji looked more shocked then mad now. 

“Dude that’s fucked up but uh thanks?” He rubbed his blonde hair in a way Akira found cute for some reason.

“Man, I’ve only known you for a day but it feels like its been years!” Akira agreed. 

“But we make a pretty good team.” Ryuji smiled in response to that. 

“Hell yeah, I feel like with you I could conquer anything!” Akira smiled and suddenly wasn’t really worried about the future much anymore.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for PegoRyu week and the prompt first meeting. Hope you liked it.


End file.
